Digi-Bits
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the Digimon fandom. Includes all seasons including Tri and Applimon. Requests allowed. Generally rated K, but if a chapter needs a higher rating it'll be noted. Drabble Seven: Midnight.
1. Introduction to Project

**Introduction**

I've been wanting to do some more drabbles, with different themes, so I hope no one kills me for putting it in the Digimon section. This will be a short introduction to the rules of this little drabble series.

1) Drabbles must be centered around topic

2) Prompts must be in order

3) All seasons are fair game, including Tri

4) All pairings are fair game, cannon, non-cannon, straight, yuri, yaoi

For these drabbles, I have an odd things with this show. So when people don't know each other, I will be using the Japanese first names. If they know each other, they nicknamed themselves by their English names. Last names, no matter what, will be the Japanese form, so Yagami instead of Kamiya for Tai and Kari and Matsuda instead of Matsuki for Takato.

So yeah…This will not be updated every week cause of school. I'll try and juggle this and my other two drabbles when I can.


	2. Introduction

**Prompt:** Introduction

 **Timeline and Characters:** Pre-tamers; Takato, Kazu, Kenta

 **Amount of Words:** 287

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Notes:** I feel like I should have started with Tai because...You know. But I had this idea for Takato. I don't know if he ever moved places, so maybe put this under a small authors universe.

* * *

Takato gulped as he walked to the front of the class. His first day and he was already nervous, that was so great…

He just moved to this town last week. His parents wanted to try a new area for their bakery and this town seemed the most willing. Takato wasn't looking forward to switching schools at all. He knew the first day of school students who knew each other for years were going to move into their usual cliques and he was just going to be left out.

It also didn't help that he was nervous while he was trying to introduce himself. His name he wrote on the chalkboard was too small for the class to see. He kept stumbling on the first word. That's when he saw them.

Two students in the back corner, looking at him. Unlike the rest of the class, they weren't laughing. They looked in wonder for the kid.

Takato saw this and started to get a little bit strong. Maybe there was hope for him to find some friends after all.

"I'm Takato Matsuki. It's nice to meet you all."

The teacher directed him to the desk right in front of the last kid near the window, right in front of those two staring at him.

"It's fine dude," the student in behind him comforted as he put his hand on Takato's shoulder. "It could be worse, you could have biffed it like Kenta." This solicitated a 'hey' from the guy next to him, but he ignored it. "I'm Kazu Shioda. And right next to me is Kenta Kitagawa."

Takato smiled. "It's nice to meet you two."

He didn't know that first friendship in that town would last forever.


	3. Complicated

**Prompt:** Complicated

 **Timeline and Characters:** Adventure; Matt/Yamato and mentions of the rest of the Digidestined

 **Amount of Words:** 115

 **Genre:** Friendship, hurt

 **Notes:** We all know it's not a Digimon fic without a mention of Matt and Tai fighting! So here you go...A really small monologue from Matt on this subject!

* * *

They fought again…

Matt walked quite a few steps behind the rest of the group as they made their way against the server continent. They wondered if he was okay, but he assured them nothing was wrong. Knowing that even if he was upset they wouldn't get an answer, the group just let him go off and do his own thing. Even T.K. tried not to bother him.

He clenched his hand once again. He hated this. While he was close to the rest of the Digidestined, Tai easily was his best friend. By now they though they could sort out their opinions and arguments. But they couldn't.

Why did friendships have to be complicated?


	4. Making History

**Prompt:** Making History

 **Timeline and Characters:** Post-02, Pre-Tri; Tai/Taichi, Sora, Izzy/Koushiro, and mentions of Matt/Yamato

 **Amount of Words:** 237

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Notes:** While this maybe can't happen in real life, this had to be done. Enjoy your random Tai drabble!

* * *

It was that time of the year again…Yes it was final time at Odaiba Middle School. While many students, namely Sora and especially Izzy, were busy cramming for these long, awful times, others didn't seem too worried about how their finals would end up. One of these people were, no surprise, Tai Yagami.

While Sora and Izzy used their school time to take advantage and study in the library, Tai was just making paper airplanes and flying them when their teacher was looking away. Lifting an eyebrow at their so-called leader, Izzy sighed and shook his head.

"Tai, seriously…If you want to pass any of your high school exams, I'd suggest you start studying now."

Sora seemed to agree with Izzy. "He's right. Even Matt is worried, since this is our last year and he's working hard to get into a High School."

"Don't worry." Tai watched as their teacher looked away again and threw another paper airplane. "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

A month or so later, the finals were posted for all to see. None of them expected Tai to be in the higher half of the class. Actually, in the top 25% of the class to be exact.

Even the school administrators thought it was a mistake or he cheated, but he did this of his own accord. One of the few times that a straight D student was able to make history.


	5. Seeking Solace

**Prompt:** Seeking Solace

 **Timeline and Characters:** Post-Frontier; Kouichi and Koji

 **Amount of Words:** 305

 **Genre:** Friendship, Comfort/Hurt

 **Notes:** Poor little Kouichi, had to pick on him...This subject was probably the best for him.

* * *

Kouji noticed his brother leave the one-year reunion party the others held from saving the Digital World but decided not to pursue him. After a few minutes though, he started to get worried about him. So, asking the others excuse him for a bit, he went to find his brother. Thankfully it wasn't a great pain in trying to track him down, he was just in a clearing near the party in the park.

"Got a minute?" Kouji asked, obviously startling Kouichi from his thoughts. Sitting down next to his twin after getting a nod of approval, Kouji continued, "You should be inside, partying with us. What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know." Kouichi squeezed his kness. "As the party went on, I kept getting flashbacks of Duskmon. I…I dunno. I just felt something about it…I felt guilty again."

"Kouchi don't-" But Kouji couldn't finish his sentence in time to stop it. Kouchi broke down there and then. "…Cry…"

Being the brother he was, he took Kouchi in his arms and started to hug him, letting the twin cry it out. He knew he just needed to seek solace one last time. They just stood there for a good amount of time with no speaking, no sounds except the crickets and frogs in the woods and Kouchi's crying.

Once he heard Kouchi's crying slow down, Kouji asked, "Feeling better?"

Still not wanting to talk yet, Kouchi just unburied himself from Kouji's arms and nodded yes.

"Good. But don't worry. It's okay Kouichi. It happened. It's over. You learned and are much stronger from it. Plus, everyone forgived you. There's nothing to worry or feel sad about anymore."

"You're right. What's passed and passed. Thank you Kouji."

With that, the two turned their heads to Takuya shouting at the two to come back in and continue the party.


	6. Running Away

**Prompt:** Running Away

 **Timeline and Characters:** Either Tamers or post-Tamers; Takato, Jeri/Juri

 **Amount of Words:** 141

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Notes:** I had to do this...It seemed right for a paintball war. I can see Jeri being sort of like this in a competition.

Crossposting this on all three of my drabbles, finally updating and getting through my lists. I apologize for lack of updates between all three of my drabbles recently. I know I keep using this as an excuse but it's true, between my classes and my theatre major. I mean, I'm fighting for a B in one of my classes just so I can graduate with lowest honors and being stage manager for our last show really wore me out. So I'll be doing these as fast as I can.

* * *

Takato tried everything to keep himself hidden. He made sure not to breathe as hard as he usually did, made sure to even not make a sound. Of course, he could hear his friends screaming in the background. As much as he wanted to help them, he couldn't. He had to stand right there and wait for the cue.

Of course with his luck, he would be discovered. He didn't even notice the shadow hovering above his head before he got the chance to retaliate. It was only luck that he tripped trying to dodge and effectively dodged the impending blast. He didn't take any time to get up and find a new hiding spot.

Jeri just glared behind him. As she pumped her fists, and paint gun, in the air, she yelled, "YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM YOUR DESTINY TAKATO!"


	7. Rivalry

**Prompt:** Rivalry

 **Timeline and Characters:** Post-02/Tri, post-Frontier; Tai/Taichi, Matt/Yamato, Takuya, Koji, mentions of Izzy/Koushiro and other digidestined

 **Amount of Words:** 145

 **Genre:** Humor, friendship

 **Notes:** Once again, another obvious one. I mean, honestly. They are the adventure Tai and Matt really.

* * *

Tai, being the leader he was, decided to ask all the current Digidestined to have a nice little picnic at a park…And by that, I mean he forced them. To his and Izzy's surprise, all of their replies were yes.

While the Frontier Digidestined got over most of their problems that prevented them from being a group, there was one that still existed: Annoying Koji with a long train ride is not a great idea unless you want to be killed. Of course, Takuya actually annoyed Koji the whole way to Obaida.

As the train pulled into the station, the first thing the others could make out were Takuya and Kouji coming off the train while grabbing each others shirts and wrestling.

"Remember when we had that sort of rivalry?" Matt asked as he turned to Tai.

The bearer of courage nodded yes. "Good times."


	8. Midnight

Prompt: Midnight  
Timeline and Characters: Digimon Universe; Haru, Gatchmon  
Amount of Words: 293  
Genre: Friendship  
Notes: Okay first off I have to apologize for not updating any my fanfiction, especially my drabbles. I've been busy with work (and I still need to find a career in my major) and when I'm off I'm either working on other things like cosplay, etc. or I'm just plan lazy. But you don't want to hear me blather, you're here for the fanfiction.

Am I seriously the first one to write something with the new Digimon series? Wow...Anyways I will admit I wasn't planning on watching the Applimon series when it was first announced. All of it was weird to me. But then I started liking Gatchmon's design and was like "What the heck, I'll try it." Now after the first episode I love it. (No matter how childish it will be but maybe we'll get some dark moments.) So I've decided to add the Universe series as part of these drabbles too. Now to wait until it gets more fics so that fandom thing won't be a thing anymore. Enjoy this little sweet moment meant to be after the first episode's events.

* * *

Haru was stirring back and forth in his sleep. A glance at his clock told him it just turned midnight. With his slow perception, as he was tired as heck from the day's events, he finally recognized an empty space in his bed and sat up suddenly.

"Gatchmon," the whispered yet urgent voice filled the room for seconds at at time. "Gatchmon, where are you?"

"Over here."

Looking to his left, he saw the chair from his desk pulled off somewhere where Haru swore it wasn't before. It was right by the window with Gatchmon sitting on it and staring out into the night sky.

"Haru, what's that?"

In the faint moonlight, he could see Gatchmon's arm pointing at the moon.

"That's the moon. It comes up at night. On full nights it might be able to be used as a source of light."

"Why does the earth go between light and darkness through a day?"

Haru laughed as he got off his bed and walked over to the chair. "It's just life. The earth rotates and moves. So in the day, we see the sun which gives us light. At night we see the moon, which is just a reflection of light from the sun and thus less darker. Do you mean to tell me that where you came from had nothing like this?"

"We had a sense of time but that's it. No light or dark to really call it a change." Gatchmon looked at Haru and smiled. "Haru, can you teach me more about your world?"

"Sure," Haru replied as he hugged the app creature before picking him up. "But some other day. Right now, we need to get back to sleep. It is midnight and I have school tomorrow."


End file.
